Um berro pela verdade
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: Um resumão literário NejixTenten. É alternativo, é interessante, é incoerente.
1. Um pouco do Clássico

**Um pouco do Clássico**

Para os reis, a época em que a Europa se encontrava estava banhada em puro ouro. Progresso, novas cidades, transações comerciais ocorriam a todo momento, cientistas e donos do saber estudavam e estudavam na sede por sabedoria.

Não era de se espantar a realização de expedições portuguesas ao Brasil. Afinal de contas, foi esse fato que atravessou suas vidas.

Hyuuga Neji era mais um dos desbravadores da nova terra. Tal homem vivia para e pelo trabalho, a racionalidade, assim como o equilíbrio, a ordem e a harmonia imperavam em sua mente. Porém, em mais uma de suas viagens, rumo a terra querida, a conheceu.

Certa noite, enquanto fazia a ronda costumeira, encontrou Mitsashi Tenten, filha de nobres, que dava voz aos índios e assumia que, aqueles homens para quem os nativos trabalhavam, eram colonizadores que defendiam a ação exploratória de uma metrópole mesquinha.

Não obstante, o rapaz, que de longe tudo observava, avançou na velocidade de um tufão até a jovem inconseqüente e a arrastou pelo braço.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, garota? – o desbravador questionou

-Apenas estou dando justificativa a eles! – e em momento sequer desviou seus olhos daquele que a afrontava – Vai me dizer que se fosse um deles e se, ao menos, soubesse ler, não ficaria descontente por saber que relatos de viagem chegam primeiro àqueles mais abastados financeiramente? Apenas àqueles que tem o poder absoluto em suas mãos?

- Não tente mudar de assunto, mocinha. Comigo, você não conseguirá nada. Posso ter a mulher que quiser e se ousava chamar minha atenção sendo a boa samaritana, creio que enganou-se profundamente - e sua boca cuspia cada palavra proferida.

- Há! Jovem cavalheiro, vejo que o ego do senhor teu rei emana por sua mente. Uma pena. Se soubesse quem sou, ou, se no mínimo, reconhecesse meus trajes, perceberia que dedico minha vida a alguém mais poderoso que àquele por quem luta.

- Você? Uma religiosa?

- Sim, e você, um matador – e em um solavanco, desvencilhou-se dos braços do homem - Vá e reporte ao teu rei aquilo que viste! Faça como Vaz de Caminha! Conte que nativos e colonos são bons ouvintes! Aproveite e conte que também são tão humanos que ousaram ceder sua mão de obra e suas mulheres para os súditos do rei e que agora...Ha! Agora!...Agora aguardam apenas a chegada da escravidão! Vá, jovem Hyuuga! Vá e contribua para a construção da história mundial.

Em seguida, a jovem freira tirou o terço de seu bolso e pôs se a caminhar para longe do explorador. Entretanto, mal sabia que fora a única que enfrentara o jovem e, segundo a vontade de Deus, ele desistiu daquilo que havia conquistado.

Hyuuga Neji sabia que voltaria a encontrá-la.

* * *

_Pois é, né gente? Essa vestibulanda está de frente com o desafio que lhe custou o ano. As provas, finalmente, chegaram e por ser uma pessoa muito ansiosa, preciso colocar pra fora o turbilhão de sentimentos que afloram em mim._

_Ah sim! Vocês perceberão o grande resumão literário que estará sendo montado! E quero ver quem adivinhará qual das situações relatadas eu acabei de vivenciar! Quem acertar, ganha uma fic!_

_Uchiha Yuuki._

_(1ª história_ término: 21:06h)_


	2. Uma vida Barroca

**Uma vida Barroca**

Com o surgimento dos primeiros núcleos de povoação em Pernambuco e Bahia, a escravidão indígena aumentou e , como se não satisfizesse a alta burguesia, negros estavam a chegar da África. A estrutura social era praticamente baseada na diferença entre classes, raças e nacionalidades; fruto do imperante absolutismo monárquico europeu. Porém, um ex- desbravador comandava pontos de fugas para escravos, o que o transformou em um constante alvo de perseguições burguesas.

Pois bem, aquele que um dia fora súdito tornou-se marginalizado. Não apenas por um ideal libertário e humano, mas por amar uma mulher. Uma santa mulher que lhe mostrou a vida muito além de seu muro e que agora desaparecera.

Não existia sonho que passasse sem que ela estivesse presente. A religiosa movimentava sua cabeça, entretanto, Neji sabia que aquilo que deseja era muito mais do que poderia ter. Aquilo que o matava pouco a pouco não era como as constantes emboscadas de que escapava, mas era algo que fugia de seu controle, seus princípios, sua racionalidade. Era o puro _versus_ o pecaminoso, a matéria _versus_ o espírito, o prazer _versus_ a dor. Realmente, seria um embate Neji _versus_ Neji.

Por saber da brevidade de uma vida, o Hyuuga destinava metade de seus dias às orações a fim de trabalhar em uma fugacidade carnal. Sabia que caso a tocasse estaria ultrapassando limites, poderia viver na miséria devido à ira divina e isso seria chocante. Neji seria a imagem do _lócus horrendus_, seria mais um Gregório de Matos.

"_Se Pica-Flor me chamais,  
Pica-Flor aceito ser,  
Mas resta agora saber,  
Se no nome que me dais,  
Meteia a flor que guardais  
No passarinho melhor!  
Se me dais este favor,  
Sendo só de mim o Pica,  
E o mais vosso, claro fica,  
Que fico então Pica-Flor."_

_(Gregório de Matos)_

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da cidade, a santa mulher encontrava-se absorta em seus estudos diários de Pe. Antonio Vieira, a fim de não pensar no homem que um dia tivera de combater. Para Tenten, mente vazia soava como a oficina do mal.

"Todas as estrelas estão por sua ordem, mas é ordem que faz influência, não é ordem que faça lavor. Não fez Deus o céu em xadrez de estrelas, como os pregadores fazem o sermão em xadrez de palavras. Se de uma parte está branco, da outra há de estar negro; se de uma parte está dia, da outra há de estar noite; se de uma parte dizem luz, da outra hão de dizer sombra; se de uma parte dizem desceu, da outra hão de dizer subiu. Basta que não havemos de ver num sermão duas palavras em paz? Todas hão de estar sempre em fronteira com o seu contrário? Aprendamos do céu o estilo da disposição e também o das palavras. Como hão de ser as palavras? Como as estrelas. As estrelas são muito distintas e muito claras."

_(Pe. Antonio Vieira)_


	3. O Árcade relutante

**O Árcade relutante**

Apesar da relutância absolutista e o desejo pela reforma, movido pelo século das Luzes, Hyuuga Neji decide se mudar para o campo e começar uma vida nova.

Agora, tudo aquilo que remete o campo lhe soa agradável. Deuses o fazem lembrar o campo, pastores e seus rebanhos, aves que pairam livres longe da ganância e da soberba , por fim, a relva quase mágica. Toda vez que o vento tocava a plantação rasteira, era como se a natureza o chamasse à felicidade.

Certo dia, envolto a sua nova e simples vida pastoril, recebeu a carta de um amigo que ainda morava na cidade, Uzumaki Naruto, gentio rapaz que morria de amores por sua prima e seu ombro amigo. E naquele pedaço de papel, Hyuuga Neji entendeu que a natureza realmente o queria bem. A santa largara o hábito e deixara a cidade, muito provavelmente, agora rumava para o campo, onde a Paz, a cultura e a arte lhe soavam melhor.

Sim, para aquele homem, a felicidade encontrava-se, literalmente, na simplicidade. Fora a simplicidade que a trouxera até ele. Ah se a encontrasse! Poderia provar o quanto havia mudado, lhe mostraria o novo homem que era, a levaria para correr nos pastos, a apresentaria a tantas novas literaturas! Se tivesse que lhe presentear com um livro, não sabia com qual deles começar. Poderia ser Tomás Antonio Gonzaga, ou, até mesmo, Cláudio Manuel da Costa, Basílio da Gama com seus versos brancos prestigiando o Uraguai, ou, Santa Rita Durão com seu querido Caramuru e...Por que não, Manuel Bandeira?

Agora, ele viveria o presente. _Carpe Diem!_ Os iluministas franceses estavam certos, a simplicidade o levaria ao equilíbrio e a pureza. A arte é a imitação da natureza, _fugere urbem, _as inutilidades devem ser banidas, as Revoluções Industriais e Francesas chegaram para mudar!

Seria em Minas que amaria Tenten. Seria lá que mataria o homem barroco que fora; o homem exagerado.


	4. O nascimento Romântico I

**O nascimento romântico**

Não foram precisos nem dois meses de espera. Certo dia, enquanto lia em frente a porteira de sua casa, visualizou uma jovem que trajava longo vestido florido e chapéu de palha, porém, parecia perdida. Inicialmente, não havia prestado muita atenção, porem, quando a jovem se aproximou para pedir informação, sabia que poderia estar na China, mas jamais confundiria aqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Era ela. A freira. A santa. A mulher que largara o hábito. Mitsashi Tenten.

Sim, aquilo era obra de um mensageiro divino, foi o que acreditou. Era o povo enviado para o povo. Era a explosão de sentimentos que comandava suas ações, era um fantástico caos criativo interno, era a totalidade cósmica que gritava por seu nome. Desperta-te, Neji! E ame.

Sim, aquela mulher era um vilarejo. Sua pele casta e alva era tentadora. Seria capaz de lhe escrever um diário sobre tudo aquilo que mudara por sua idealização do brasileiro primitivo, sobre quando largou o individualismo, a postura egocêntrica, quando resolveu deixar que a emoção e a afetividade fizessem companhia a ele e, acima de tudo, o apego a religiosidade. Por sua culpa, sua somente culpa.

A mulher, por sua vez, viveu o mais terrível dos dramas interiores por culpa de Neji. Não sabia se optava pelo desejo carnal ou pela idealização amorosa, pela ingenuidade ou pela galhofa. Também seria inevitável negar a vontade que tivera de caminhar em campos santos, apenas para dar fim àquilo; o sentimento de derrota diante da vida era satânico. O mal-do-século estava a lhe dominar.

Foi então que as causas políticas e sociais lhe chamaram a atenção, a defesa dos injustiçados e oprimidos. E dessa forma, descobriu em um livro de José de Alencar que o sertão seria a apresentação de uma natureza exuberante, exótica e idealizada. Nesse cenário, as imagens heróicas enfrentariam diversidades naturais.

Ao se reconhecerem, o homem a convidou a entrar e, como havia jurado a si mesmo, a levou até a biblioteca e mostrou àquilo que deveriam de compartilhar. Livros de Gonçalves Dias, Álvares de Azevedo, Castro Alves e Visconde de Taunay. E, no canto mais escondido de um livro, lhe fora dedicado o seguinte trecho:

"Oh! eu quero viver, beber perfumes  
Na flor silvestre, que embalsama os ares;  
Ver minh'alma adejar pelo infinito,  
Qual branca vela n'amplidão dos mares.  
No seio da mulher há tanto aroma...  
Nos seus beijos de fogo há tanta vida...  
- Árabe errante, vou dormir à tarde  
À sombra fresca da palmeira erguida."

(Castro Alves)

Juntos, Hyuuga Neji e Tenten, criariam a nova identidade nacional

* * *

A saga ainda não acabou! Preciso escrever mais, ainda não cheguei onde queria e o monstrinho da ansiedade ainda berra dentro de mim.

Amo vocês ; )


	5. O nascimento Romântico II

**Encarando a prosa**

Assim que saltou do trem, Tenten percebera que uma das conseqüências de sua escolha seria o contentamento com a solidão.

Apesar de ter sido uma religiosa com tamanha influência em movimentos civis e políticos, seu afastamento da cidade seria a melhor medida a ser adotada. Contudo, ainda não havia compreendido a súbita vontade de ter largado o hábito em tempos mais amenos; em tempos onde a nação buscava, por si, um enriquecimento cultural.

O campo, sem sombra de dúvidas, esclareceria seus pensamentos.

Enquanto, a procura pela chácara que uma das irmãs a havia encaminhado à trabalho, carregava sua pequena mala pelos prados, alimentava uma, conturbada, conversa com seu coração sobre o estar e o não estar ali.

"_Coração, por que tremes?"_

Ao aproximar-se da porteira, não pôde deixar de notar a esguia figura esbranquiçada e portadora de longas melenas que, espantosamente, a encarava; o homem, pasmo, próximo a entrada da chácara a perturbava, mas, ainda assim, ela não compreendia o porquê.

- Boa tarde, sou a mulher indicada pela irmã Rita, do Rio de Janeiro. Me chamo Ten...

-Conheço, perfeitamente, seu nome, Mitsashi Tenten – ele estendeu a mão para retribuir-lhe o cumprimento – talvez, a senhorita se lembre de palavras como :

"_Ama o povo; abomina a tirania;_

_Defende o fraco; lida com a maldade_

_Sem tréguas nem perdão, filho! Confia_

_Na justiça, No Amor e na Verdade"_

_(Lúcio de Mendonça)_

- Não é possível...Você? - Tenten reagiu exatamente como ele esperava.

- Suas palavras, realmente, são capazes de mudar a natureza humana, sabia? Honestamente, acho que devas tomar cuidado com as que serão, futuramente, proferidas.

- Se for por uma boa ação, não vejo o porquê de evitá-las- ela concluiu

- Tem razão, tem razão...Venha! Vou mostrar-lhe seu futuro aposento

- Perdoe-me capitão, mas não acho que devo.

- Responda-me, Tenten, como uma mulher de ditos tão justos e, simultaneamente, tão ferinos pode ter um raciocínio tão lento?

- Oras, quem o senhor pen...

- Calma, Srta. Ex-irmã! Estava apenas brincando – tentava contornar a situação enquanto caminhavam pelos aposentos – A verdade é que, agora, sou fazendeiro. Portanto, o campo é minha morada, minha esposa, ou seja, não se preocupe. Acredito que ninguém irá procurá-la durante a noite.

- Espero o mesmo do senhor, ex- capitão Hyuuga Neji.

- Tenten, venha! Quero que conheça um lugar!

Ao adentrar no aposento o qual fora indicado pelo homem do campo, Tenten não pôde deixar de reparar no quanto ele havia caprichado na composição do local; era tudo tão rústico, tão sereno, tão campestre.

Ambos se encontravam absortos em uma linda biblioteca particular.

- E então? É de seu agrado – Neji não se conteve, pois notara um brilho atípico nos olhos da mulher.

- Que interessante saber que o senhor lê Visconde de Taunay.

- Por que?

- Bom, não me julgue mal, mas apesar de seu romantismo não tão fantasioso, posso ousar dizer que é um tanto feminino. – percebendo a intrigada expressão do moreno, continuou – por exemplo, o que me diz desse trecho – preparou-se para recitá-lo enquanto folheava as páginas do livro "Inocência".

" _...Ainda há pouco me disse que quisera ter nascido princesa...Eu lhe retruquei : E você sabe o que é ser princesa? Sei, me secundou ela com toda a clareza, é uma moça muito boa, muito bonita, que tem uma coroa de diamantes na cabeça, muitos lavrados no pescoço e que manda nos homens...Fiquei meio tonto. E se o Sr. visse os modos que tem com os bichinhos?!...Parece que está falando com eles e que os entende...Uma bicharia, em chegando ao pé de Nocência, fica mansa que nem ovelhinha parida de fresco..."_

E Tenten continuou a provocá-lo. De fato, este aparentava ser seu passatempo favorito.

- Se eu não conhecesse sua fama masculina no período em que eras capitão, diria que não passa de uma garotinha aos pés da adolescência – precisou abafar um tímido e presunçoso riso

- Pois bem, Sr. Culta. Confesso que nos tempos em que servia à Corte Portuguesa, preferia algo como :

"_Ah! Vem pálida virgem, se tens pena_

_de quem morre por ti, e morre amando, _

_Dá vida em teu alento à minha vida,_

_Une nos lábios meus minh'alma à tua!"_

_(Álvares de Azevedo)_

- Ardiloso, Neji...Muito ardiloso. Então, porque largaste esse caminho? – comentava enquanto, com um livro em mãos, o rodeava.

- Porque, hoje, aquilo o que encanta meus pensamentos e meus atos está em

"_Da natureza inteira que aviventas  
Todos os elos a teu ser se prendem,  
Tudo parte de ti e a ti se volta;  
Presente em toda a parte, e em parte alguma,  
Íntima fibra, espírito infinito,  
Moves potente a criação inteira!  
Dás a vida e a morte, o olvido e a glória!  
Se não posso adorar-te face a face,  
Oh! basta-me sentir-te sempre, e sempre!"_

_(Fagundes Varela)_

- Muito poético – Tenten concluiu – Também, não posso negar que os anos afastados lhe fez bem, culturalmente.

- Apenas poético? – Neji a persuadiu

- O que mais seria ? – perguntou enquanto sentava-se à mesa no centro da biblioteca e , nessa, pousou os cotovelos – Uma tentativa de entrar para o Magistério?

- O que me diria se – aproximou-se da mulher e capturou-lhe o queixo – eu me revoltasse com seu mau comportamento e , subitamente, resolve-se lhe roubar os lábios até sentir a invasão do seu sabor adocicado transbordar por minha boca, até deixar que seu cheiro entorpecesse meus sentidos e eu perdesse a razão, hein?! O que diria?

- Que o senhor não sabe o que diz

- Não se faça de desentendida, Tenten. –sentou-se ao seu lado e tampou os olhos – Há quanto tempo você tem lutado contra o desejo? Será que há tanto quanto eu?

"Provavelmente"

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, apesar de minha demora para atualizar a fic!

Os próximos capítulos não irão demorar!


End file.
